


need me when it rains

by pahulangkug



Series: one rainy day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Kenma Kozume, Fluff, Kissing, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kenma Kozume - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Slight making-out, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahulangkug/pseuds/pahulangkug
Summary: kenma continually forgets to bring his own umbrella to school (he is doing it on purpose), and kuroo is always there to comply
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: one rainy day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	need me when it rains

_3:45 pm._ **November 30, 2020**  
  
Kenma pulled out his phone from his jean pocket.

Thirty minutes have passed since he got off the Beato Building, after his last class.

It is raining today, and he is blankly staring at the bustling street of P.Noval waiting for an uber to pick up his request. 

**_No acceptants._ **

_How unlucky._

He draped his hood over his pudding head to cover himself from the raindrops falling gracefully. 

Yes, he forgot to bring his umbrella again. 

A joyous crowd passed before him; it was Kuroo Tetsurou's rowdy friend group. 

Now come think of it, Kuroo wasn't with his pals today. 

_Does Kenma know this Kuroo guy?_

_Probably?_

All does the blonde remember is that they were classmates once on the first year of his junior high school. 

Kuroo is pretty popular around the campus. 

He is the captain of the volleyball team. 

He's smart too. 

And handsome. 

Witty, and has a lot friends. 

The complete opposite of Kenma Kozume. 

To his surprised, the tall raven was actually approaching towards his direction. 

Kuroo Tetsurou, in the flesh, was reaching out to him. 

_'Lucky bastard.'_ He mutters to himself. 

"Kenma right?" _Oh wow his voice sounds really nice.  
  
_Kenma caught himself gawping at the taller male. He shook his head lightly and nodded afterwards. 

  
Kuroo's lip raised a bit in amusement, _'Cute' ,_ he thinks.

  
"Which way do you go?" Kuroo fished out his folded umbrella from his Atailorbird mini backpack. 

"Taft." He answered shortly.

He smiled kindly and offered to share his umbrella with the blonde. 

* * *

**KENMA,** 4:00 PM 

Kuroo was actually really fun to talk to. 

I thought all of the glory talk were just utter bullshit. 

I mean, _wow, now I know how he gets a lot of friends._

Earlier, we talked about ourselves. _What classes are we in? What do we do in our free times? And if, do we put the cereal on the bowl, before the milk._

_Today, I learned a lot about Kuroo._

_And vice-versa._

And.. I might have given him my phone number. 

**Does this makes us friends now?**

* * *

_2:36 pm,_ **December 4, 2020**

Kenma was standing on his usual spot again. 

It does rain a lot these days. 

Of course he doesn't have his umbrella with him. 

Damn all those days he refused to accompany Yamamoto on exercising at the gym. Curse his shitty cold-resistance (and his poor stamina). 

At this rate, Kenma is going to pass out. 

The distressing cold of the spherical water droplets pierced into the blonde's pale skin. His body is shaking as his feet burns in too much friction (he is rubbing it on the wet concrete ground yes).

 _"Kuroo"_ he whispered weakly. 

The tall raven approached him with worries painted in his eyes, Kuroo quickly removed his jacket to cover the smaller boy. 

"You should probably start reminding yourself about bringing an umbrella." Kuroo lectured. 

Kenma gave off a silly smile and gestured a salute to the older, "Yes sir."

* * *

Small talks, soft smiles, and interesting gossips were shared under Kuroo's yellow folded umbrella. 

Tetsurou has been walking the blonde to Taft for two weeks now. 

It has been a ritual for them to spend their travels to their home together. They even took small detours, sometimes. 

Just a short time to grab kwek-kwek and kikiam before they go home. 

Every moment they spent together plays over and over in Kenma's head. The kind smile Kuroo's face as he tells his favourite stories from his childhood; Kenma will never forget how Kuroo firmly grips his soft hands while guiding Kenma on their way home. The gloomy expression the older returns to him when they were about to reach Taft, confused and haunted how the both of them looked so vulnerable that time. 

Most importantly, how Kuroo gawps at Kenma when he thinks the blonde doesn't know that he is looking at him. 

They're both stupid. 

And they need to realize that. 

* * *

_3:28 pm,_ **December 16, 2020**

_"Forgot your umbrella again?"_ Tetsurou raised his left brow. "Kenma, what will you do without me?" the raven teases. 

Kenma shrugged, "I'll freeze to death, maybe."

As Kuroo turned to his back to fetch his umbrella, Kenma zips his bag carefully, not letting Kuroo see the umbrella he's hiding. 

* * *

_6:56 pm,_ **December 20, 2020**

Kuroo is not coming. 

Kenma blinks rapidly to get the rain clouding his vision. He wasn't sure if it was tears, or just rain, or maybe both. 

Today is the last day of UST's third semester, that means Kenma would not see the raven for a whole good month because of the Christmas break. 

Earlier, Kuroo texted the blonde, reminding him to wait on their usual spot, he also offered to take Kenma to dinner, as the raven quoted, "I will miss you, so let's make the most of our time together."  
  
  


But Kuroo is not here. 

And the sky is getting darker every minute. 

"I should go home now."

The blonde sighed in defeat as he painstakingly moved his right foot forward, head hanging low, face contorted in disappointment.   
  
  
The rain is steady now, a heavy downpour. 

Kenma trips a couple of times, he was not looking at the road properly. 

The blonde looks like a complete mess. Hair disheveled, his clothes are wet and is sticking onto his skin, nevertheless he looked beautiful, under the freezing curtains of the rain.  
  
  
When Kenma reached the Taft avenue, he started shaking violently, assuming it was due to exposing himself on the snappy weather. 

His chest is heavy with exhaustion, warm tears flow out his hazel orbs. 

_"It's cold. It's so cold."_ He cried, mind fogged with the urgency to find something that will heat up his body. 

Kuroo. 

Kuroo. 

_Kuroo._

_" **Kenma!"**_

After a good 40 minutes of Kenma wandering under the wintry breaths of the sky, he found himself standing in front of the person he longed to see the most. 

**_Kuroo._  
  
  
**"Let's get you warmed up."

  
Kenma pouted as more tears gushed out from his eyes. 

_"I feel so cold, it hurts."_

_Tetsurou panicked a little as Kenma started crying, he was trying to tell Kuroo something, but the older male cannot understand. The words came out incoherent.  
  
_After contemplating for a few seconds, Kuroo decided to take Kenma to his home.

Kuroo lent the younger a pullover sweater and a gray sweatpants that have grown smaller on him, luckily, he saved his old clothes from junior high. 

_"It still hurts."_ Kenma protested.

 _"Where does it hurt?"_ Kuroo asked, voice laced with concern. 

Kenma's lips formed a frown, _"M_ y _hands hurt."_

Kuroo grabbed the youngers hands and intertwined it to his, an attempt to transfer his body heat. 

_"Better?"_ he chuckled lightly. 

"Nope" Kenma popped the "p", "My neck is cold."

The taller male shook his head and laughed light-heartedly, he then complied to Kenma's wish as he wrapped his arms to the blonde's neck. 

"How's that?" Kuroo answered, a lazy smirk formed in his pinkish lips. 

"You can do better." Kenma challenged. 

Kuroo then pulled him into a warm embrace. It was comforting, and it felt like home. 

_"Kuroo is so warm!"_ Kenma giggled while his face is buried on Kuroo's collarbones. 

_"Oh! One more thing!"_

Kuroo tilted his head on his left side, waiting for Kenma to voiced out his concern. (Another demand, possibly.) 

_"My lips are cold."_

Kuroo shook his head to stop his thoughts. 

It was so easy to fall in love with Kenma. 

Kuroo moved closer until his lips were almost touching the latter's, his calloused hands cupped Kenma's small face and he gently stroked his reddening cheeks.

Kenma stared at him with a blank expression, he did not know what was Kuroo's next move but at that moment, the only thing Kuroo felt was a strong urge to kiss him. 

Tetsurou surged forward, their lips touched. Kenma melts into Kuroo's hold as the older kept on moving his soft lips against the younger's. 

Kenma's desperation grew as their kisses stayed chaste and sweet.

The blonde's cravings was immediately solved after Kuroo noticed Kenma has been releasing soft whines (of discontentment) in between their shared kisses. 

Kuroo then sucks on Kenma's lower lips hardly, earning a loud moan from the blonde. 

Kenma parts away in shock, lips slicked with saliva and chest heavily breathing. 

_"Kuroo you sucked on my lips too hard!"_ Kenma jutted his lower lips to form a pout. 

"At least I warmed it up." Kuroo points out. 

"Yeah you did."

* * *

"You have an umbrella on your bag, why didn't you used it earlier?" 

Kenma looked at the older in shock, _"Wait, you knew?"_

_"All this time, I knew."_

"Oh." Kenma closed his eyes to prevent another batch of tears, threatening to fall out from his eyes. 

_"You better use it next time."_ Kuroo scratched his nape as he avoids direct eye-contact from Kenma, _"Only if I'm not there."_

_"No, I'm using it from now on. I feel guilty about always squeezing into yours."_

Kuroo ruffled his hair with affection painted in his eyes, _"It's fine Kenma. It's okay."_

Kenma grimaced, _"It would look like I only need you when it rains."_

Kuroo tightened his embrace, _"Then why don't we start needing each other? Everyday."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ao3 work, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Your kudos, comments, and nice feedbacks are very well appreciated! 
> 
> You can leave your thoughts on my curiouscat acc, @_araw 
> 
> I also write social media filo aus on twitter, @pahulangkug!


End file.
